It Starts with L and Ends with E Yup leprosy
by MaybeIm2Good4You
Summary: As Maya falls into a Coma strange things happen i will be jumping you may seen confused but it will make sense in the end Could the real Maya make it back and who is the hooded figure! Read on and find out i maybe posing Daily so please Enjoy it share it if you want and thanks for taking your time reading it 3 ENJOY MY UNICORNS
1. It starts with L and ends in E

**so hey guys, sorry i havn't been on for a while my laptop broke on me and i wont be getting, a new on till X- mas so im using meh phone, don't worry i can still do it after all I'M A BADASS SIREN **

* * *

to be honest i don't know how to start... should i start when i left the train or start when i met 2 new Vault Hunters.

My name is Maya im consider myself a powerful siren but then again lilly mite be. i also now have a ' love rival' as you say but im not in love with him at all.

okay lets start with the story of me ( Maya) doing To grandmas house we go mission i was with Gaige and Kreig...

* * *

MAYA'S POV

" Guys this could be a trap" i said reloading my Miss Moxxi's Good Touch gun

" GET OUT OF MY HEAD" Kreig blurted out loud i just gave him a strange look whole Gaige was upgrading Deathtrap to do a happy clap was it

" Eh how bad could it be Maya? he sounded really serious though..." Gaige replied happily as she just finished her upgrade and let Deathtrap go back to his ' underworld'.

" i suppose ill go get ready i need to go and go get the Sniper Rifle from Mordi ill be back" i said walking out and heading to HQ...

* * *

' i have the strangest feeling that someone is following me' as i turned around no one was there ' strange must be my imagination or am i going crazy' i thought

"HOW DOES ONE GET THE PRETTY LADY SMALL MEAT THAT ISN'T WORTH EATING" Kreig shouted aloud so that mostly everyone could hear - **i mean it mostly everyone **

"Uh well Maya well she Is looking for answers, Not love she said "i don't like anyone to be honest im looking for answers not love" Gaige said and Mimicking the last bit

"I WANT TO RIDE OUR MEAT BICYCLE TOGETHER AND MAKE SWEET LOVE IN THE SUNSET" Kreig shouted aloud again

"do you even know what sweet love is" i said loud enough for both of them to hear me

(Nice going Dumb-ass now she thinks you are wired hey remember that time when she walking in on you jerk-)

GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" Kreig said going to hit himself but got stopped by Maya's phaselock

"Don't even think about hitting yourself again!" Maya said raising her voice abit

* * *

To Grandmas House We Go

As, we were walking i heard Kreig say something about a girl who was really pretty and had short hair and that he would catch her if she fell but the thing that got Maya was that he said that when she yawned it Hypnotized him so that he couldn't move or help. - **Hahah when my friend said this to me i was really hot and blushing like mad haha **Then as Maya turned her head she noticed that Gaige was writing some thing down in her note pad... it was something like this : ( [3x - 3x^2 +1]^744 ) x ( [- 3x + 3x^2 +1]^745 ) she seems to be doing it but it looks hard man am i the only weak one hear.

"WHERE IS THE OLD WRINKLY RAISIN THAT HAD NO MEAT!" Kreig said charging off to battle

"GO DEATHTRAP" Gaige shouted and Deathtrap started laughing and attacking as for me well i used my Phaselock and ended up getting health for the rest of the team but i was running out of time my vision blurred Gage and Kreig were down i couldn't focus i used Phaselock on one but i couldn't see who i blacked out

* * *

5 Hours later

i was on a bed with a wet cloth over my head...'H..how did i end up hear' i thought i looked around and nobody was there then suddenly! The door burst open and Kreig comes rushing in and hugs me tight "K-kreig" i stuttered

"Don't salt the wound without me!" Kreig shouted

"sorry Kerig i wont do it again" i said as i hugged him back 'but what happened all i remember is phaselocking one of them then my vision blurred and i-i-i don't know' Suddenly the hug tighten like he didn't want me to move or go...

**_NEXT TIME!: _**

Kreig w-w-what are you doing" as kreig removed him mask just as you could see his lips he leaned forward

"PRETTY LADY WHERE HAS THE PRETTIEST MEAT GONE!" Kreig shouted it worry

"Ah so you all came to get the Siren ha! i thought she was strong find her weakness and she is done for!" said a man wearing a hooded cote (**thing whatever)** so you couldn't see his/her face

* * *

_**Hey guys, thanks for reading and spending you time on it and the guy who got hypnotized by my yawing you know who your are ;) 3 you all. chapter 2 shall be up soon my phone said to me "Hey i don't like you anymore so lets be stupid and not let you write" so it mite be a while okay bye now 3xxx**_


	2. So wake me up when its all over

_**Hiyaa guys this is chapter 2 iv had a friend confess to me thb i don't know how to react he knows who he is and thanks for taking your time reading this and please if you want share it with a friend :) please enjoy**_

* * *

GONE? WHO?

'this is not like him at all he is caring and all that...but he would never, hug me this tight' i thought

As Maya thought that Lilith enters with a Tall muscular man

'WAIT THAT CANT BE! ROLAND I THOUGHT HE DIED! i need to try to say something' As Maya tried to say something all that was moving was her mouth and no sound coming out it was like the smells, sounds and Memories are all messed up one of the memories that where messed up were : when she first came to Pandora she met Lilith first then Roland then she killed (shot) her 'Brother'. Then when the killed the vault Alien then she met Kreig and Gaige what is happening!?

* * *

Elsewhere

"When will she wake up Zed?" Gaige said with a worried tone

"Well i may not have a med School degree, but she is fine she needs a little time" Zed saying his Med School Degree about 500 times -_** i mean it **_

As Gaige and Zed were talking Kreig stayed silent and just about remembered what happened :

As Maya Phasedlocked Kerig he helped Gaige and then went charging off to Maya he didn't know what happened just that she passed out as the Bandits and Loaders where surrounding them Gaige was worried she summoned deathtrap and he used his 'happy clap' and sent them flying! Kreig picked up Maya up with on arm and charged at the large Badass Golith (Cant spell also crying at a music video so yeah) After that they went to turn in the mission Maya was buring up Kreig was worried he wanted to get to sanctuary quickly.

Thats all that happend but he saw the figure of a girl she was hooded so he coulnt see her face he was to worried about maya then the Woman maybe he should of gone to the Woman

"w-wha-" i said quietly

"DID THE PRETTY LADY SAY WORDS" Kreig blurted out loud

"Yeah, she did aha Kreig this means she is okay" Gaige said Quietly

"ILL SHARPEN MY PITCH FORK" Kreig shouted again

"Yup he is back well Done Maya" Gaige said stroking her head

* * *

Back to Maya

Kreig W-what are you doing" I said backing away abit

as Maya was saying this Kreig Removed his mask so you could just see his lip and leaned closer to Maya and whispered "its been a year already wake up its not safe hear"

as Mayas eyes grew wide she said "what do you mean? How do i even wake up?"

Kreig Replied while putting his mask back on "well find the Siren that brought you hear she is powerful iv got to hand you that this is like a parallel Universe in this i can tak like a human without relating anything to Murder, Sharping things, Meat andyou but i gotta say no wonder i fell for you" he said laughing

"but i dont like you" maya said with no emotion "i like the idiotic Kreig w-w-who said i was pretty and saved my life when i was heading to the vault"

"i feel rejected, but we need to get you to wake up"

* * *

(It been a year Kreig you havn't eaten or slept if the Siren was hear she would make you sleep and eat) the voice in his head -** isnt that right voice in meh head xD **"ILL SCOOP OUT YOUR INSIDES AND EAT THEM" Kreig shouted

(Yeah right you cant because i am you now i suggest you try to wake her up) he said with an angry tone because Kreig was not listing to him

"KILL THE LITTLE MAN" as Kreig said that he hit himself in the face and he did it that hard he fell asleep on the floor face first

* * *

_**Okay im not doing a next time it would spoil it for ya okay so we know that the hooded figure is a siren and a woman but who dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn please leave a review (Comment) i wanna see if you know who it is ill give you a clue she has swirls and squares on her arm not circles and swirly bits she is different. - Lots of Love MaybeIm2Good4You**_


	3. It been a long time old friend 3

**_Hiya im back for a third chapter no off you left reviews :( but oh well im glad you are reading it thanks for that... :p_**

* * *

as Maya walked with the different Kreig to were the first vault opened for some reason, Maya felt different, she didn't now why she felt stronger she remembered Zer0 saying something about him coming through the vault she wasn't really listening now she wished she did.

"Maybe we could open it up again you you will be able to get back to your friends but you may end up fighting the vault monster again" Kerig said quitly

"i cant beat that thing on my own what do you take me for!" Maya shouted

"i take you for being a powerful siren but without Eridum Lilith uses eridum to get stronger and use her powers" he said raising his voice abit -** i made that bit up i cant quite remember why Lilly uses Eridum **

"im not going through ill come back the way i came through!" Maya shouted again

"NO! you are going through that way the way you came back is to dangerous for a Siren" Kreig said in a low aggressive voice

"I'm not going through that way" Maya said walking away as soon as she did the vault made a strange sound and opened it had a wired sound coming out lights filled the sky purple and white and creamy purples then Maya turned around the Tattoos were glowing a light blue she wondered what was up.

"Looks like it wants you to go that way" Kreig said all smug

"umm, what will happen if i don't" Maya Said casually

"Well it mite bring out the vault monster again all 4 of the vault hunters where there Mordi, Lilly, Brick and Roland Mordi and Brink Died fighting it. And you will have to fight it again on your own" he said smug again

Maya though for 8 hours and she then dicided

"Ill go but you are coming with me" she said walking towards the Portal

"No no no i cant go i stay in this world you need to go"*image Skyfall if playing now"

As Maya holds her breath for 10 seconds she though it was the end she was feeling the earth move as she walking in the vault it was filled with Eridum and purple crystals she started running she felt like the Sky was falling she was near the end then her vision blurred again she had to make it she couldn't live in an alien Prison...! she was almost there! just a few more steps! just a couple more and...and

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

she was in Eridum Blight... she ran to the nearest fat travel station she put in sanctuary and travels as soon as she got there she fainted again...

* * *

"Hey she is waking up!" Shouted a youngish girl

"THE MEAT SHALL LIVE" a man shouted

Maya knew who they where Gaige and Kreig all she could see was darkness and a im light 'not again' she thought she hat to run she was running as fast ask she could it felt like hours she was getting tired the light was closer then before she tried running again she got even closer reached out and grabbed it she felt at peace happy.

"yes, she is waking up but she may not be able to move or talk"

"NOW I CAN MAKE SWEET LOVE IN THE SUNSET WITH ME HUNGRY WITH THAT FLESH OF MINE" Kreig shouted

"Aha she is waking up" Gaige Said

as i fluttered my eyes i saw everyone from sanctuary there Lilly Mordi Brick Kreig Gaige everyone i mean it

"Hey Guys how are you all"

when i said that they all broke down in tears im not sure Kreig did i think the just cracked a smile after that they all hugged me as tight as possible Lilly hugged me the tightest my face went blue according to Gaige Kreig just walked out i was kinda concerned

* * *

_**Im sorry it was not up to your standard but im kinda, tired and sleepy so enjoy share it buy it haha if you wanna :) thanks for taking up your time ad reading it xx**_


	4. Are You My Mommy & Daddy?

**_Hey my babies hehe, i will eat your babies be careful tonight, afternoon or night hahah anyway thanks for reading and taking your time reading it now on with the story ps thanks for reviewing i love it when you correct me \./ anyways on with the story_**

* * *

Maya was heavily pregnant with a baby girl she could pop at anytime, she did not know who the dad was it could be any of the vault hunter, HECK even Roland, she just didn't want it to be the stupid Psycho. The story is that she and him were fighting it ended with Maya lying on the floor bleeding...but the night before that she had sex with him she trusted him but he hurt he too meany times he was meeting another girl, the slut of sanctuary, not moxxi a new vault hunter that came Maya couldn't quite get her name but she she

* * *

Maya's POV

"Kreig Wake up we need to go" I said shaking Kreig awake

"The poop train needs to rest" Kreig Mumbled and turned over

as Maya sighed she felt a grip on her shoulder she quickly opened her eyes and grabbed there hand and pulled it forward so it did a front flip on to the floor.

"Ow/that hurt/challenge accepted" Zero said in pain (abit)

"OH MY GOD ZER0 im soo sorry" i quickly knelt down and picked him up by putting his arm over my shoulder

"its fine/i promise" Zer0 said causally

I sighed again "Zer0 whats the next mission" Zer0 thought a while "ah we have to go retrieve/a new siren her name is Aaliyshia/she is only 13 maybe/Gaige could help her"

"Hmmm she is a siren her power" i said interested walking down the stairs with Zer0

"her power/ is phase scream" zer0 said

"what does that do" Maya asked a little worried

"she claps her hands/ together and it/ sends out a scream/ and deaths the enemy" Zer0 said comforting Maya

"oh okaii shall we go then"

"WHY DID THE POOP TRAIN SLEEP IN" Kreig shouted from his room and he rushed out and ran down the stairs meeting Axton, Salvador, Gaige, Maya and Zer0

"hehe look like the Psycho woke up" Axton laughed

"PSYCHO WHERE!" Kreig shouted looking around with his buzz axe out

i sighed again and walked out with Zer0's arm singled around my shoulder for support 'i really do feel bad poor Zer0' i thought in guilt

* * *

5 hours later

"are we almost there" Gaige complained

"almost baby girl you, can, hop on my back" Maya said smiling at Gaige

"Aha thanks" Gaige ran up to Maya and as Maya squatted down she felt the gaze of someone watching she looked around and stood up with Gaige on her back. They kept waking till they got to a little cave in Eridum Blight, it looked dark and horible no wonder what monster lie inside 'She cant be in hear can she, she is only 13 not even Gaige coul-' Maya was cut of her thinking when Kreig grabbed a young girl with bleach blond hair and bright blue eyes, she was wearing a baggy green T-shirt and green combat trousers along with combat boots

"LET ME GO YOU..YOU DICK" She shouted

"ILL SLAUGHTER YOU AND PUT YOU IN MY NIPPLE SALAD" Kreig shouted back

As soon as he shouted that, she twisted her body and kicked Kreig in the face doing that she fell out of her shirt and ran off in just her 34D bra (it was pink with yellow polka dots on) she though she was running but Zer0 caught her

"Aha DADDY" As she shouted she hugged him tight. Zer0 had a "?" on his helmet

"Daddy why did you leave the cave the monster almost got me, and i know you told me not to use my Siren powers but i had to i mean i could of died and the evil man tried to kill me and whats a nipple salad2

"Umm Kreig is sorry im Maya this is Gaige, Salvador, Axton and Zer0" Maya said Calmly and trying not to scare the Little girl

"Thank you Mommy, im glad you brought daddy back" She smiled and we all went home with Zer0 being Aaliyshia's new Daddy and Maya as her Mommy...

* * *

_**Guys thanks for reading and taking your time Aaliyshia is pronounced Aa-lee-sha okay okay end of story the end chapter 4 is i think the shortest iv done im not sure i had a writes block then i listened to a couple of songs and yeah i got some ideas ill give you some info on **__**Aaliyshia**___

_**Name : Aaliyshia**_

_**Age : 13**_

_**Power : siren Phase Scream**_

_**Appearance: bleach bond hair with bright blue eyes and now a tank top (black) with green combat trousers and black combat boots **_

_**okay that's all i could think of stay sexy and cool love you unicorns 3xxxxx**_


End file.
